1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a staircase guide for a device for ascending a staircase, for instance a chair lift and so on, in addition to the device and also an assembly of staircase guide and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such staircase guides are generally known, wherein the staircase guide and the device co-act. The device comprises for instance a frame with a carrying element for people or goods and a drive connected to the frame. The staircase guide comprises a cylindrical tube to be adapted to a staircase shape.
The known staircase guides usually comprise two tubes which are both engaged by the drive or by the frame of the device in order to hold the carrying element, such as a chair, upright. Used as alternative in known staircase guides are guides of rectangular cross-section, one of which is then needed to hold the frame with the carrying element upright.
Known staircase guides with two cylindrical tubes have the drawback that the tubes must be situated at a constant distance relative to one another everywhere along the staircase. Much mounting material is furthermore required to arrange two cylindrical tubes. This is also the case for the material for the guides themselves. In addition, mounting of the circular tubes at mutually equal distances is difficult and time-consuming, wherein the correct alignment for both tubes must be found. Users moreover do not find the hereby created appearance very attractive.
Known staircase guides with a single staircase guide of substantially rectangular cross-section provide support possibilities on the frame of the device, so that the carrying element can be held upright, but are much more difficult to adapt to the course or an existing staircase. In the manufacture of such a guide of rectangular cross-section, bends arranged therein can form a considerable weakening when the great forces required are disadvantageously exerted for this purpose. Conversely, this tube better satisfies the aesthetic requirements of users.
The invention has for its object to obviate or at least reduce the drawbacks of the known art, for which purpose a staircase guide is provided which is distinguished in that one cylindrical tube is applied with at least one protrusion extending in longitudinal direction of the tube. The protrusion comprises an engaging surface for co-action with a drive element of the drive for the purpose of displacing the stairlift and a support surface for support of the drive by a support member in order to hold at least the carrying element upright. Elimination of the rotation degree of freedom thus results with a construction which can be realized in relatively simple manner.
In a staircase guide according to the present invention a single cylindrical guide is applied which is much easier to bend relative to a guide of rectangular cross-section.
With bending of the cylindrical guide the staircase guide is adapted to the shape or the progression of the existing staircase where the assembly of for instance stairlift as device and guide must be arranged. It is moreover possible to suffice with a single staircase guide where in the past two cylindrical guides were required in the known assemblies to hold for instance a carrying element of the device upright. Production and mounting are therefore both considerably simplified. The production costs are also reduced. Aesthetic aspects are hereby also improved. Teeth of a gear rack are thus not visible, and there is no danger of grease getting onto the clothing of people walking along the staircase guide.
It is noted that different protrusions can be provided, each fulfilling a function. A first protrusion can thus comprise the drive surface, while another protrusion forms the support surface. Although this entails a higher material consumption, such a configuration can be advantageously applied in respect of the distribution of forces round the cylindrical tube.